madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mort/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Okkuu|Okkuu}} /Other|Other}} }} *I like heavy lifting! (Launchtime) *"I question nothing!" (Gone in a Flash) *"Oopsie." (Two Feet High and Rising) *"FEEEET!" (common catchphrase) *"It's true." (Mort Unbound, After Julien found out that he was buff and Miracle on Ice) *"I like golf." (Launchtime, while Julien is playing golf) *"I like flying!" (Launchtime, when Julien hit him into the air with his golf club) *"I don't like drowning. (Launchtime, while he is drowning) *"I like computers." (Tangled in the Web, after Julien asked what a computer is) *"Kissies and huggies?" (Mort Unbound and Sting Operation) *"I like it here." (The Penguin Stays In the Picture, when Bada and Bing gave him another icy-pop) *"Hello, you ran out of juice." (Launchtime, when he took the penguins last juice box) *"The king's feet must be free!" (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, when he got into Dr. Blowhole's base) *"I like beans." (Untouchable, when he was eating the penguins beans) *"I'm buttery." (Truth Ache, when he was covered in popcorn) *"It makes me pokey dottie." (Sting Operation, after he got stung by a few hornets) *"You like?" (Lemur See, Lemur Do, after he ask Julien and Lemmy to play hide and seek) *"Mango!!!!!!' (Mort Unbound) *"GIVE ME BANANAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" (Mort Unbound) *"I artichoked a ukelale hamster." (Hot Ice, while showing how "mindless" he is compared to Rico) *"Yay! OW OW OW OW OW!" (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, when hugging fake King Julien's foot and getting shocked with electricity.) *"I found it! The amazing tree! I know it is small and ugly, but if somebody was nice to it and loved it, it could grow up to be a beautiful swan and that is the true meaning of Chinese New Year. (The All Nighter Before Christmas, after finding a small Christmas tree that resembles A Charlie Brown Christmas.) *"You didn't see anything!" (Rat Fink, copying Skipper's catchphrase.) *Stupid bunnies! (Operation: Neighbor Swap, when the bunnies are hogging Julien's feet.) *"OOH, I'm a bargaining chip, YAY!" (Operation: Break-Speare, when King Julien offers Mort during a peace treaty talk to keep the penguins away from their partying) *"I don't like robot!"(Lemur See, Lemur Do) ---- Conversations involving him The Red Squirrel (Mort is tied to a rope and is dunked in monkey toys) Buck: Where's "The Red Squirrel"! Bring him up. (He's brought up.) Buck: All right, pigeon. Sing for me! Mort: Uhh, (singsong) I don't know where the Red Squirrel is, but this one time, I found a piece of red licorice. ... Buck: You don't know anything about the Red Squirrel, huh? (points to his tail.) Buck: That bushy tail of yours tells me different. And who else has a bushy tail? THE RED SQUIRREL!!! (The penguins gasped.) Mort: Oh, it's true. I do have a tail! ---- Dr. Blowhole's Revenge (Mort has escaped the zoo and has just entered Dr. Blowhole's base to free King Julien) Mort: THE KING'S FEET MUST BE FREE! (runs to Julien and grabs his feet) Mort: I took the subway. Julien: Mort, I am not even a prisoner. Oh, and by the way, NOT THE FEET! (kicks Mort off) Mort: Wheeeee... (hits security lock on a panel, releasing the trapped penguins) *Skipper: (across room) Nice work, Sad Eyes! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Okkuu|Okkuu}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes